Bronzin' the Week Through
by BloodRed
Summary: This week at the Bronze...is theme week. Oh what fun. Be kind..this is my first fic ever! SpikeBuffy
1. Starting off the day

Bronzin' the Week Through

"Hey there Sunnydale's...This is a very exciting week for ya'll. And for those who don't know it, all week at the Bronze is theme week. Which entails...a new theme each day. For starters...we're making tonight a country theme. So get out your chaps, spurs, and cowboy hats, be ready for so good ole fashion ho-down fun. And just wait till you hear the rest of the days. Well that's all for today. Later boys and girls" 

Buffy groaned and rolled out of bed, this was going to be interesting. Of course she had to go to the Bronze and do this whole stupid theme week...it was the cool thing to do, of course! She thought. Well, maybe she would get some fun out of it. Xander in a cowboy outfit could be comic relief anyways. 

"Buffy! Buffy!!" her mother screamed from downstairs.

"Coming, Mom!" 

She got done fixing her hair and make-up after she had put on her new velour outfit, today was going to be a lazy day. Well, not so lazy, she had fixed her hair up nice and her make-up was flawless so the periwinkle suit and white camisole was comfortable for working out after school with Giles. Every single day after school she would go to the library and work on her moves, so nothing would happen to her whilst she patroled afterwards. It was a good warm up, because Giles always pooped out before she was even sweating. 

She had gotten done eating breakfast early so she went back up to her room for a bit to listen to a bit of radio. Due to the country theme of the Bronze they were playing some country music. Go figure. 

"Ouh! Good song." Buffy said to no one in particular.  
  
This might come as quite a shock  
But I've given it a lot of thought  
This thing that's come between us can't be ignored  
I've taken all I can,   
This is where its gotta end cause I can't be your friend anymore.  
And I can't be accused of not being there for you  
How many nights have you shown up at my door?  
I hope you understand, this wasn't in my plans  
But I can't be your friend anymore.

Now, if she really thought about it this song was kinda about someone, she could never get off her mind. Kinda! God, everything made her think of him...and that is never good!

And its killin me to know you without havin a chance to hold you  
And all I wanna do is show you how I really feel inside  
You can run to me, you can laugh at me, or you can walk right out that door  
But I can't be your friend anymore.

She shut off the radio when she heard Xander and Willow talking to her mother downstairs. Bounding down the steps she greeted them both.  
  
"Hey Xand, Wills." She said to them.  
  
"Hi, How's the Buffster on this beautiful morning?"  
  
"Great!"  
  
"Well, now that thats settled, lets get a move on...schools a calling." Willow stated.   
  
They walked out the door, after all saying by to Joyce, and started on there way to school. This was going to be a long week, Buffy thought, verrrry long.


	2. The First

The First

Buffy, just getting home from working out with Giles, walked through her bedroom door. In a few minutes she would be leaving to go to the mall with Willow to get herself an outfit for tonight's theme at the Bronze. She switched clothes into a pair of jeans and a pink tank top, pulling her hair up into a quick ponytail. She figured she would look for a cute jean skirt and maybe a leather or flannel vest or something. She quickly applied a little pink gloss and ran downstairs to say hi and bye to her mother. 

"Hey mom! I'm running out to the mall with Willow to look for stuff for tonight at the Bronze."   
  
"At the Bronze on a school night?"   
  
"Yea, It's this whole theme week...It'll be wrapped up before 12, Mom."  
  
"Okay, Honey, but could you pick me up some of those egg roles I like?"  
  
"Sure. Cya!"  
  
"Bye, Buffy."  
  
She walked outside where Willow's Mom was just dropping her off, they would walk together to the mall from Buffy's house since it wasn't that far. They started on there way, and talked back and forth about what they wanted to get at Sunnydale Mall.  
  
"I think we should get you something crazy sexy, Wills."  
  
"Oh...I dunno, Buffy. You know me, maybe more conservative cowgirl...or I could just wear some Wranglers and a flannel shirt...I could be Hickish! Ouh! I know, I can wear some rope as a belt!"  
  
"Oh no, We are both getting skirts, and you are not wearing panty hose. Even if they are colored."  
  
They arrived at the mall in no time and went off to select stores. The first store they entered they looked for skirts. This store was infamous for its wide variety of skirts so, they decided this was as good a place to start as any. Buffy picked out a mini, that looked like a handkerchief for Willow. 

"Perfect! You will look great in this!" She yelled over the clothes rack.  
  
"Woah! That is way short, Buff. I'm not so sure...it would keep my parts...ya...no...covered!"   
  
"Your wearing it! And we will get you a little red camisole and a jean jacket...so you'll be covered on top. Okay?"  
  
"Fine! But I'm wearing high boots."  
  
"Fine by me! This is gonna be so fun! Oh! Look what I found!" She held up a short, dirty denium pleated skirt. "Isn't it adorable!"  
  
"Me like!" She smiled at Buffy, this had been a hard last couple of months for her and now she looked like she was actually having fun, and Willow was so glad for that.  
  
They continued there shopping until both had found their perfect outfits. Buffy had, her pleated skirt, red and white, tight button up, flannel shirt, and a black leather vest. She had also bought a pair of black cowgirl boots and a cowgirl hat. Willows outfit was a bit racy compared to Buffy's which was unusual. Her red, handkerchief skirt, a red camisole, and a tight jean vest. And right before leaving she had spotted a black set of boots and a hat. They where both pumped up for the night as Buffy dropped Willow off at her house then walked the short walk back to her house. As she started to get ready, unbeknownst to her, someone else was getting ready also. 

*Authors Note* YES, I know. I am moving at a snails pace, but I think this is a good idea and I want it to be a long fiction. I want each night at the Bronze to have its own chapter this way I won't have to leave out anything. Yes, I relies my chapter are not that long...but they will be numerous and I will try to get them up as fast as possible! REVIEW!!!


	3. Hickville Hotties

Buffy, Willow, and Xander all walked into the Western decked Bronze. Cowboy hats seen all around it was a virtual Honky Tonk. Garth Brooks' I've Got Friends in Low Places played loudly from the stage as people danced in various styles. Xander, who hadn't gone out on a special trip for his outfit, was wearing a long sleeved flannel western style shirt, a tight beater underneath, a pair of ripped Wranglers, a brown, big buckled belt, brown cowboy boots, and a brown cowboy hat. When the girls had first saw him they thought he looked absolutely mouth-watering. They had told him if they hadn't known him they would so be hitting on him. At which point Xander answered, "And who are you ladies?" 

"Wow. Big turn out, Huh?" Buffy said to the other two friends.  
  
"Well, you had to figure, where else would they all be?" Xander added.  
  
"Yea, I suppose."  
  
"Have I told Buff? Wills? You both are looking...(gulp)...great." Xander said, looking hotly at the redhead and blonde.  
  
"Oh! I think Xander just fell in love with theme week." Willow said to Buffy.  
  
Buffy just laughed as they found a table to sit at, she searched the crowd for any familiar faces. When she spotted someone who looked well hot, for lack of a better word due to the drooling, she wondered just who this dashing man in all black might be. She couldn't tell who it was due to the fact that his face was hidden by the lowered brim of his hat, but he had an allure about him she couldn't place. Something dangerous, but sensual. As she moved out of her seat her friends questioned her.  
  
"Where ya going Buffy?" Xander asked her.  
  
"Wha? Oh...To get drinks. You want?" She asked both of them.  
  
"H2O, needed. For the crazy dancin' we are all going to be doing in a few moments." Xander exclaimed.  
  
"Yea, me too. Although dancing, usually equals spaz me...so not sure about the other part there Xand."   
  
"Kay. I'll be back in a few." Buffy said off in a daze, as she stared at the man who was still leaned against the dark wall.  
  
When she arrived at the bar she placed her order in for 3 waters and waited for them to be given to her. She glanced off to her side and noticed the dark cowboy was sitting down at the darkest side of the bar. She decided that this was as good a time as any to ask and see if she knew him. So she walked closer and at that moment she started to walk a new song came on and the masked (figuratively) man began to sing.  
  
He wore that cowboy hat to cover up his horns. 

Sweet-talkin' forked tongue had a temptin' charm. 

Before I turned around, that girl was gone. 

All I can say is: "Bartender, pour me somethin' strong."

She recognized that accent, but she couldn't quite put it.

Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass. 

I hope she's happy with him. 

Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world, 

That angel who did me in. 

(He scoffed at this.)

I think the devil drives a Coupe de Ville.

I watched 'em drive away over the hill.

Not against her will, an' I've got time to kill.

Down in Brokenheartsville. 

As she came a few feet from his side she heard him clearly at saw his face as a spot light roamed to his corner, and at that second she knew who it was.   
  
"SPIKE!" Buffy said loudly, even over the music, people turned her way. And then to herself she thought, 'Oh my God! Oh my GOD!!! I can't believe I thought Spike was hot! That's just EW! Oh my God!"  
  
"Hello, cutie." Spike stared wolfishly at her. "Oh I am enjoying this get up, its very becoming...I can almost see your knickers, that is if you're wearing any." At this point her leaned back trying to get a look up her skirt. Her hair was curled in little ringlets under her cowboy hat and he could see the lengthy amount of cleavage peeking out of her vest.

"Oh yea? Well how about this look for you Spike. I didn't think you liked Americans, know your trying to be one, with your cowboy hat. Have you seen your self? Ridiculous much, look in the mirror. Oh wait! You can't!" Buffy spat at him.

"Yea, and that's why I could smell you a mile away looking at me." He grinned at her blush. "Yea, you thought you could hide it. That only makes it stronger."  
  
"I'm done talking to you, Spike. Leave."  
  
"Free country, I can stay as long as I please."  
  
"Whatever." Buffy yelled back.  
  
"Save me a dance, Slayer." Spike sing-songed to her across the sea of bodies as she carried her waters away.   
  
She returned to her table with the water and sat down with a huff.  
  
"What took ya so long, Buffy?" Willow asked her seeing that she wasn't happy.  
  
"Yea, we though some young cowboy lassoed you up." Both girls looked at him curiously, which in turn he just shrugged, "Trying to get in the mood, won't happen again."  
  
The question of what took her so long getting the drinks feel on the spot after she didn't answer. They all waited for an up beat song to come on to get up and dance. When one came on Xander jumped up from his seat and reached out both hands to the girls to dance. They both reluctantly got up from their seats and walked out to the dance floor. The song started out slow so they danced leisurely.

He works way too much for way too little  
He drinks way too early till way too late  
He hasn't had a raise since new years day,  
In eighty - eight, gets trampled on by everyone  
Except when he comes in here  


And he's the product of the Haggard generation  
He's got a redneck side when you get him agitated  
He got the gold toothed look from a stiff right hook  
He's proud he took for his right wing stand on Vietnam  
Says he lost his brother there  


As the song picked up they quickened there pace and got more into the music.

He yells out Johnny Cash  
And the band starts to play  
A ring of fire as he walks up  
And stands there by the stage  
And he says  
  
Hell yeah!  
Turn it up!  
Right on!  
Hell yeah!  
Sounds good!  
Sing that song!  
Guitar man playin' all night long  
Take me back to where the music hit me  
Life was good and love was easy.  


Xander and Willow interlocked arms and danced off, leaving Buffy to herself. Though she didn't care, she was having fun. Spike looked to the dance floor and was brought to attention by the same sight he had seen the first time he saw this exquisiteness.  
He got up out of his seat and began to walk towards the beauty before him, he came up behind her as the song changed from the original fast one to a smother beat. He put his hands on her hips from behind and started to sway to the beat. She turned to see, but was hushed by his eyes.

Girl you've never known no one like me.

Up there in your high society 

They might tell you I'm no good 

Girl they need to understand 

Just who I am 

I may be a real bad boy 

But baby I'm a real good man

She whispered, "You're not a man." But was quickly quieted by the feel of his body on hers.  
  
I may drink too much and play too loud 

Hang out with a rough and rowdy crowd 

That don't mean I don't respect 

My Mama or my Uncle Sam Yes sir, yes ma'am 

I may be a real bad boy 

But baby I'm a real good man

I might have a reckless streak 

At least a country-mile wild 

If you're gonna run with me 

It's gonna be a wild ride 

When it comes to loving you 

I've got velvet hands 

I'll show you how a real bad boy 

Can be a real good man.

At this point, he ran his nimble, experienced fingers along her exposed midriff. She shuddered with pent arousal. This wasn't right, she thought, but oh how she didn't care.   
At her tremble he pulled her hastily flush against himself, which made her moan, and at that he growled. Just as the song ended, she came do from her helpless stupor and tried to get away as a new song started to play. Unlikely thought, because he pulled her round facing him and put her arms around his neck. The song was too much for her to handle, the romanticism in it made her miserable and want to dance to forget.

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams  


They danced to the music, able to be free of all others due to the mass of bodies shielding them from anyone whom knows about destiny or fate. And this was okay for Buffy, Angel was gone. Not in the sense of gone, dead forever, but he was evil now and there was nothing she could do about it. So she set herself free, but as the last chorus of the song rang out she remembered what _had _happened, who Angel was and Spike was that too. She left his arms, grabbed her jacket passing Willow and Xander, who had missed this whole display between her and Spike, and ran out the door. 

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you.  
  
Spike stood in the middle of the dance floor by himself.   
  
"Don't worry, luv, I'll be back. Wouldn't miss tomorrow for the world, after all its Punk Tuesday." 

  
  


Author's Note: Yea! Lots of songs in here so, I supposed because I love country I will site them all. Brokenheartsville-Joe Nicoles, Hell Yeah-Montgomery Gentry, Real Good Man-Tim Mcgraw, and Amazed-LoneStar. These are all great songs...especially the one I mentioned in the first paragraph. Garth Brooks-I've got Friends in Low Places. Best thing to do just drive down the road, cowboy hat on, and singing that song top of your lungs...I love it. Anyone needs any good country songs...give me a holler I got a book of them. Also I wanted to ask...I have the idea from Tuesday...which I am very excited to write. But the rest of the days...I'm not sure about just yet. If anyone has any suggestions they would be greatly appreciated. AND Did everyone notice how much longer this chapter was...Be proud of me. Thanks much.~~~*BloodRed


	4. The Morning After Monday

The Morning after Monday

Buffy awoke to the sounds of the radio once again on this early Tuesday morning. 

"Good Morning, if you haven't heard about theme week at the Bronze after the party we had last night, you must be living underneath a rock. So, after that, I must tell you what tonight's theme is. Joey Romone ring a bell? That's right...its Punk."  
  
By this time Buffy had gotten dressed in a flowing white skirt, tan chunky sandals, and a pick halter top. She pulled her hair up in a french twist and applied her make-up, then went down stairs for a bit of breakfast.   
  
"Hey mom."  
  
"Morning, Buffy." Joyce said cheerfully to her daughter. "So, will you be going to the mall today again for today's theme?"  
  
"Probably, You know they should tell the themes all on one day so I don't have to keep going to the mall. Its so horrible shopping so many days in a row." Buffy said with false enthusiasm. 

"Hmmm...what do I want today from the food court?"  
  
"Oh brother."  
  
"Get me one of those big cookies."  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
"Your a doll."  
  
Buffy left in a rush to meet Xander and Willow around the corner to walk to school. They were pretty much quiet until Xander had to bring up the inevitable.  
  
"So, Buffy, what happened last night...with the running?"

"Its nothing, Xand." Buffy said, but she wasn't convincing anyone.  


"I think it was, come on, we're your friends you can tell us anything." Willow stated.  
  
"You wouldn't get it, when I think you can get it I'll tell you. But right now I just can't."  
  
"Okay Buffy, but you know we are always here for you." Xander said with feeling.  
  
"I know, and that's why I love you guys so much."

They walked up the steps to Sunnydale high then separated to each of their classes. Buffy sat in her classroom contemplating what had happened last night. It had felt so good to be in someone's arms again, even if it was Spike of all people. 'Perfect,' she thought 'Just perfect.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oz, Willow, Xander, and Buffy sat around a table at lunch, discussing various things about this week and especially tonight. 

"So Will, you gonna wear some leather?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh no, I wore the mini skirt. I will not be wearing leather!"  
  
"I think leather would be cool." Oz remarked.  


"Well, maybe a coat...but no corsets or anything...that's crazy."  


"We'll see, your good for the mall today right?" Buffy asked a frightened Willow.  
  
"Yea. Mom gave me some extra cash, I'm surprised."  
  
"Cool. So I'll meet you outside after 8th?"   
  
"See ya then."  
  
"Later."  


Willow scurried off to class with a slower paced Oz to catch her, this left Xander and Buffy alone.  
  
"So, you what do you think you'll wear tonight?" Buffy asked Xander.  
  
"Oh, I'm going with the original look. Punk band T-shirt and a pair of jeans."   
  
"VERY original Xand."  
  
"I kno."

~~~~~~~~~

Buffy met Willow by the front of the school before they headed off to the mall. Talking was one sided on the way though because once again Buffy's head was in the same place as it was in first period. Willow noticed but didn't want to push the subject because of what had happened this morning. They arrived at the mall for the second day in a row and started their shopping. When all was found they walked back to Buffy's house, Willow dropping her off to get ready.   
  
"Have fun getting ready, Buffy. And whatever's on your mind, forget about it...its like Halloween tonight, you get to be something your not."  
  
"Thanks, Will."  
  
"No, prob. See you tonight."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Buffy ran up the front porch steps and walked into the house to find her mother cooking. She dropped off the cookie, she had promised her mother, on the table. Joyce looked up from her cooking with a big smile on her face.

"I have been hankering for that thing all day."  
  
"Well, aren't you glad I didn't forget. Now look at my responsibility. Oh! I'm responso-gal."  
  
"Okay Buffy, what do you want."  
  
"Well, I'm going to need some money for the rest of the weeks outfits. You don't have to give it to me now...but I will need it by tomorrow."

"Well, are you ever going to wear these outfits again?" Joyce questioned Buffy.  
  
"Of course, I will, Mom! The skirt I wore yesterday was adorable, I will so wear it again."  
  
"Alright Buffy, but just try to pick out things you'll need someday."  
  
"Sure, Thanks, Mom!"  
  
"Your welcome."  


Buffy scrambled upstairs with her purchases from today's mall outing, it was going to be a long night. She had better get started getting ready, if she didn't want to be late. 


	5. These Hard Nights

****

These Hard Nights

Buffy walked with Willow into the heavily packed, music blasting Bronze. She had to admit she looked hot. She wore a skin-tight black jean skirt, red fishnet panty hoes, knee-high lace-up boots with chunky heels. On top, she wore a red and black leather corset with lacings that wound around her neck and arms to form twists. Her hair long and straight had black and red streaks in it along with her blond and her make-up, heavy black eye liner and shadow ran on her eyelids and deep red lipstick covered her lips, along with pixie glitter all over her body. While walking in the heavy music of the Sex Pistols played from the stage. She had helped Willow with her make-up in the car.  
  
"Where did you get those shoes Will? They're great!" Buffy asked the redhead.  
  
"They where in the attic, no idea where they came from, but I wasn't asking Mom. I didn't even let her see me before I left. She'd have had a heart attack." 

The meeker of the two was dressed in a slashed pink strappy halter top, tight black ripped jeans that came to the knee, a studded belt, pink and black striped socks and platform loafers with pink swirls on them. Buffy had done Willow's make-up lighter but still dark for the norm. Both girls sparkled in the strobe lights, as Xander walked up in his version of punk gear. He had on the bare essentials for punk night at the Bronze. A Sugar Cult black t-shirt, a pair of tighter than normal jeans, and black boots. His hair was a little messy, but that was pretty much it.  
  
"Whoa." Xander said as he stared at the girls. "Is this how its gonna be all week, I mean come-on! This is not helping me, well actually at night it is. And... I'm shutting up now."  
  
"Too much their Xand. Anyways...I'm liking the look, its very...low maintenance." Buffy said to him.  
  
"Yea, well...Crap I forgot what I was gonna say. You two...lets go...table now."   
  
Spike looked on from the shadows, observing the blonde vixen that had just turned her back to him. 'Bloody hell does she look gorgeous. I could just eat her alive, and in a way she'd appreciate.' He thought. 

*********  
A/N----Obviously I am not done with this chapter...but I have some work and relaxing to do so I'm gonna go do that. But this will tie you over till then...It will be up later today...or tomorrow...I PROMISE!!!  
  
~*BloodRed*~


	6. These Hard NightsPart II

****

These Hard Nights Part II

As Spike watched from the shadows of he heavily packed, punk filled Bronze, Buffy danced with Willow and Xander lazily. She could feel him watching her and she knew it was killing him...if he wasn't all ready dead. He could smell her, that fragrant allure even if she was around all these people. He could have picked her out even if the whole world was here, the faintest hint of vanilla and that slayer musk that any vampire got juiced up for. With all the bodies around her she just got this feel of anticipation, a wanting, no needing for the fight. 

"Hey, I'm gonna go outside for some fresh air...I'll be back in a minute." Buffy explained before her departure.

"Alright, but get back in here!" Xander then proceeded to rub and shake his butt against Buffy's.  
  
Buffy dashed across the dance floor then to the front of the club and out the door flashing the bouncer a grin as she passed him. She knew him from her many years at this dive, as he knew her. She walked around the corner into something hard then looked up to see Spike's smiling face.

"Why am I not surprised?" She mumbled to herself. But his sensitive hearing picked it up and he looked down at her with a scowl.  
  
"Not happy to see me, luv? Well, it seemed to me, you where a very happy camper last night. That is before you scampered off, virtue fluttering behind you."

"Jeez, cranky pants. What the hell crawled up your ass and died?"  
  
"Ouh, you kiss your mother with that mouth, naughty Slayer."  
  
"Bite me....Wait, Don't listen to what I just said." Buffy stammered.  
  
Spike took wide steps closer to Buffy, getting and popping her person space bubble, making her feel not so comfortable. He brushed the piece of hair that had fallen out of place, it was a red streak.

"Did I tell you, how sexy you look in this outfit?"

"Nooo.." She looked down and now just noticed what he was wearing, the coat was still there as were the Doc Martins, but a black tank top with safety pins stuck through it was in place of the regular black tee-shirt. His hair was also stuck up in spikes, instead of the slicked back look. It wasn't much of a change, but Spike fit the part of any punk guy. "I like your look..."

Spike looked her up and down, then ran his finger down the front of her top and underneath the top of her skirt. She shivered at the cool contact of his finger on her now exposed skin. He blew out unnecessary breath on her bare neck, and pushed her against the cool brick wall. Buffy, in her head, new on all levels this was so wrong, but he was making it feel so right. She just couldn't resist. Spike turned his palm towards her and pushed down the front of her skirt, she pressed herself more closely to the wall moaning as she felt his fingers brush over her panties.

"Spikkkkeee."

"It's all about you, baby. Just lay back and feel." He whispered into her ear, then thought better about the situation. "Hold on, pet."

Spike lifted her up into his arms and carried her to his nearby awaiting DeSoto. He yanked open the door and rested her on the back seat. Not caring about on lookers, he kneeled down between her legs and started to take off her heels. He hated to take off _these_ clothes, but if it meant doing what he was about to...it was worth the world. As he worked off the second of pair, he ran his hands from her arches up her needy inner thighs.

"Please, Spike...I need it."

"And you'll get it, luv."  
  
More hastily, he removed her fishnets and then ran his index fingers from each side of the legs of her thong to the inside where she needed him most. Her desire was evident on the soft curls of her slit. He ran his fingers down it, then rubbed her clit with his thumb making her scream at the first moment of contact. He decided if he was going to get a taste, he might as well now. His mouth descended on her and the touch of his tongue on her made her insane.   
  
"Oh...God! Deeper, please...I need..." She bucked on his face, grabbing the back of his head making him close as possible. It was a good thing he didn't have to breathe, because the hold she had on him and the squeezing of her thighs would have popped any mortal man's skull. 

As he thrust his tongue in as fast and deep as he could, he could feel her building to the inevitable so he reached up to rub her clit to bring her to it. She screamed at the top of her lungs, and he knew everyone in a miles distance could hear it and he smiled. He licked her from top to bottom, gathering every drop of the sweet ambrosia and savoring the taste. She sighed in the afterglow of the best orgasm ever performed on her to date, she knew now, that no one but him could ever give her something so sugary sweet.

*/* Authors Note *\* I know you are all saying..."Holy SHIT did that take a while, but I was very busy in school and didn't have a lot of extra time. But now I am on Christmas break, so I will get chapters out faster and more frequent. Thanks for waiting...Review. 


	7. Wicked Web of Chocolate

****

Wicked Webs of Chocolate

Buffy walked by herself to school today, without Xander and Willow. She had talked to Willow last night, who had to drop off something at the dry cleaners for her mother. Xander had decided to tag along with Willow, considering the donut shop was right next to the cleaners. So, Buffy walked by herself, stepping to the beat of the song playing in her Walkman.

__

I am sitting  
In the morning  
At the diner  
On the corner  
  
I am waiting  
At the counter  
For the man  
To pour the coffee  
  
And he fills it  
Only halfway  
And before  
I even argue  


These few moments by herself gave Buffy time to think and contemplate about her predicament. She knew it was wrong, but the time she had spent with Spike, although not very long, were possibly the most fulfilling...ever. She also knew that this was cheating on Angel, but Angel is gone and if this was a quick and easy way to get over her long lost lover, she would take it. 

__

He is looking  
Out the window  
At somebody  
Coming in  
  
"It is always  
Nice to see you"  
Says the man  
Behind the counter  
  
To the woman  
Who has come in  
She is shaking  
Her umbrella  
  
_And I look  
The other way  
As they are kissing  
Their hellos  
_

"BUFFY?!?" Xander yelled to catch up to Buffy, only she didn't hear him through the thump of her song. He tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention, she saw who it was and took off her headphones then stashed them in her bag.

"Hey Xander. Willow. You bring me anything warm and delicious from Sunnydale's finest Bakery?"

"Yes! Chocolate, on Chocolate, with Chocolate sprinkles!"

"Will you marry me?" Buffy gazed at the donut with adoration.

"Why su--" Xander was cut of by Willow.  
  
"Xand. I think she was talking to the donut." Willow said to a pink Xander.

"Mmmmm... I think I was talking to both." Buffy said with her mouth full.

Xander scoffed at Willow, "Seeeee!" She only laughed, as they walked up the steps to good ole Sunny-D.

"Okay, not to put a damper on this convo and not to be high on repatition, but just out of curiosity...where did you go last night Buff? I mean you were gone the whole time and didn't even come back to say "bye" or "Hey I met a hot guy, don't wait up."

"I know, I'm really sorry. I got a headache, and a stomach. I just had to run out of there before I got sick." Buff had thought about this on her way into school, she knew all the answers to the questions they would ask her.

"Oh, that's too bad, well are you better?" Xander asked concerned.

"Very much Xander." 

"So, you hear Buffy, Today's theme for the Bronze?" Willow asked Buffy.

"Oh! I totally forgot...What is it?"

*A/N*--- **Insert Evil snicker.** Yea I know...short and inconclusive. BUT! I will have more up tomorrow...PROMISE! 

*~BloodRed~*


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note---------------------

Alright...I wanna see 5 more reviews...that means 35 reviews all together!! OR NO MORE story...woah. That was mean. Well I probly will still write, but it'd be nice to see more reviews. It makes me write faster!! 

P.s. From different ppl...ppl.


	9. Tiny Finger Sandwiches

****

Tiny Finger Sandwiches

Buffy, Xander, and Willow walked into the Hawaiian decked Bronze, each wearing there own images of the topical state. Buffy wore a pink floral triangle bikini top, with a tan grass skirt, and pink flops. She had a large white lily in her hair and of course her pink bikini bottom on underneath her swaying grass skirt. Her hair fell in waves around the flower and her make-up shimmered in the sultry lights of the Bronze. Willow was decked out in a green tube top and matching green with white flower sarong. Her make-up was matched to her outfit and two light green flowers clung to the ends of her two braided pig tails. Xander had on a blue and white flowered shirt which hung open to reveal his bare chest and two lays. He wore dark blue, long shorts and black flip-flops. All were slightly tanned, but Buffy's skin glowed in the lights of the Bronze. 

Xander had already asked the girls if he could lay them, but they just laughed and left his standing in the middle of the street before they got to the popular club.

"Wow, this place is really jumpin, huh?" Willow commented on the vast arrays of different clicks that had assembled in the social establishment.

"Very much, Wills. I am enjoying this week to the fullest. All the scantly clad women...well lets just let it go." Xander said to both of the girls, then grimaced when a guy in a Speedo and just a robe walked by. 

"I think we should take that as a comment. What do you think, Buffy?" 

"I suppose so. Any ways, lets get a table...if we can find one. This place is packed." 

The group found the one and only table left open and it was right next to the bathrooms.

'Wonderful' Buffy thought, 'Now if I want to go in there and have some crazy make out session with Spike, if he comes, then they'll see me. Ouh! Spike in open shirt, shorts and flip-flops. Could be strangely satisfying.'

Mandolin music with accents of steel drums played from the stage, and all knew that the hula music was on its way. And probably the limbo. People were dancing, but most didn't know really how to dance to this kind of music.

"Hey, you guys want something to drink? I'm sure they have something fruity, with an umbrella in it." Xander asked the redhead and blonde.

"Oh yea! And I saw some fruit up there too, get some! Better yet I'll come up with you, since the problem of having only two hands is also yours." Willow joked with Xander.

"Save the table Buffy?" Xander asked.

"Of course, I'll be here...Get lots of fruit! Yummy, pineapple!"

Buffy sat at the table but felt as someone, a particular someone, came up behind her. Right then she knew who it was as he put his hand on her sun kissed skin. 

"Spike."

"Luv." He whispered huskily in her ear, his cool breath ticked her lobe. His chilly hand ran circles on her bare back, slowly making it way to her stomach. 

"My...friends..ah...will be coming back soon, they can't see us. Together."

"Meet me, afterwards, have fun. Dance. Just so suspicions not up. Then we'll have our own fun. I'll be waiting." Spike said intensely to her.

She didn't even have time to look back and see what he was wearing for he was gone by the time she looked. When she turned her head back around he friends were just sitting down, laden with plates of fruit and tall glasses of mixed drinks (free of alcohol of course) of different colors with soaring straws and diverse colors of umbrellas. They set down their treasures and dug into the various kinds of food and treats.

"This is like, healthy heaven!" Buffy said enthusiastically, her drink cooling her down from the heat wave that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

"Oh, God. I never knew that fruit could be sooooo good." Xander said as he crammed a large piece of pineapple with fruit dip on it in his mouth.

Willow was too much in rapture to even remark on the food, her face a sign of bliss as she munched on strawberries and sipped her mixed fruit drink. 

"Well, I'm pretty much satisfied with the looks of this, "party", but where is the roasted pig with the apple in its mouth? Or the dancing hula girls?" Xander asked incredulously.

"I dunno if we can help you with the first, but we can help you with second! Come on lets dance!!!" Buffy shouted jumping off of her bench pulling Xander and Willow with her out the dance floor.

At this point a fast beat song came on with pounding drums which provoked everyone to dance, in their seats or on the dance floor or by the bar. Buffy swung her hips to the beat and danced around Xander, with Willow nearby dancing. This went on the whole night, all chatting on the dance floor, Willow was excited that Oz was coming back tomorrow morning from a gig that had lasted up to early Thursday morning. She wanted him to enjoy the rest of theme week, and she was also wishing for more sexy themes. 

The trio stayed until closing grabbing their coats on their way out. Buffy explained that she had to go patrol and she had a extra pair of pants in her bag and she would just put her coat on. Willow and Xander parted from the slayer as she went off hunting. But not for all vampires, just for one.

A/N----Thanks to all who reviewed, and thank you to Messy--You helped me in the idea for the Hawaiian theme. I had that idea, but you saying it reminded me that I wanted to do something like that. Thanks! ////// More ideas are welcome!!! 


	10. Caved Emotions

****

Caved Emotions

Buffy shivered in the cool night air, she had lied, once again to her friends. She didn't have a coat or a pair of pants to put on to patrol. And she wasn't even patrolling in the first place. She was meeting Spike, to do God knows what, God knows where. She needed this, more than anything did, she needed to be free of all these thoughts of apocalypse. Spike gave her that, for those moments of bliss, she forgot about Angel. And that's all that matters, she was free. She heard his car rounding the corner, tires squealing engine revving, and she felt alive. When she saw the head lights come around the bend she trembled with anticipation. He stopped beside her and looked her up and down in a predatory way only he could do. He nodded to the passenger side which was her cue to get in. She did, crossing in front of the bright steam of headlights.

"Hello, luv." Spike said to her as she sat down and shut the door of his DeSoto. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Buffy said quietly to him, and herself, making sure to reassure it was the right thing to do.

"Don't be nervous, I'm going to take very, very good care of you." He purred to her.

They drove for a while and Buffy started to wonder where they were going, she was beginning to freeze, she was shuddering uncontrollably when he noticed. He deftly shrugged off his beloved duster, and handed it to her.

"If you're cold, pet."

She put it on and moaned into the soft warmth of the leather. It smelled so much of him, she wanted it all for herself, she could use this in her times of need so many times before. 

"If you want me to leave you two alone." Spike chuckled lightly.

"It's so wonderful."

"Ah, yes. The allure of the duster has taken her, she is gone forever." He laughed again, wondering if he would get his treasure back.

Finally at their destination he slowed down on a beach parking lot. He got out of the car and went around and opened her door. They walked out onto the sand and towards the caves that adorned the far right side of the beach. 

"Spike, I don't know if this is such a good idea, the things we are going to do...on sand? It might get in places I can't reach." 

"Don't worry, luv. It's all set up."

She wondered what that meant, but decided to trust Spike. Whoa, did that sound weird. Trusting Spike was so not what she thought she would ever do. But it seemed okay, so she went with it. He led her into the mouth of the largest cave, but she couldn't see anything. Until they reached the very end, and she was breathless. Candles adorned all ledges and where placed into the sand with care. A large, soft blanket was on the ground, this is were all naughty things would take place she assumed, the blanket providing protection from all things sandy and evil. She had no idea, that something so devilish could be so romantic. It left her winded to thing of all the wicked things they would do.

"Wow, this is...wow." She said to him, unable to form words.

"Betcha never thought old Spike could pull this off, huh?" He said with a smug grin.

"No one has ever done, anything like this for me. I mean no one." She said to him, it was to much for her and she had to break down. A single tear escaped her lids, and she was happy. For once in this terrible year, she was happy and it was because of her enemy. 

"I'm guessing that this was a bad idea." Spike said to the suddenly quiet blonde.

"NO! No, Spike, this is too wonderful. I couldn't even ask for something like this, it's just that it made me so happy. Ya know, tears of joy. Thank you, for all of this."

"Oh believe me, baby, this is no where near all your getting." Spike said, under an aroused haze she had caused him. He had made her happy, and this was getting to him...more than he could imagine.

She walked to him in her feline grace, and he accepted her into his strong, lithe arms. There kisses, would have killed others, but only made them push harder. In this atmosphere you would think, it would be all sweet and caring, but with these two...there joining would be hard and threatening. He ran his hand up and down her almost bare back. He slowly untied her bikini top, first the tie around her back and then the one around her neck. The scrap of fabric fell to the sandy floor she was exposed to the cool, salty air. Her twin peaks became sharp with the breeze so she pushed her self close to him so they brushed against his chest. She moaned into his bruising mouth, and he smiled. She ripped off his shirt and showed him she could be cocky just as well. 

Spike growled and tore off her grass skirt and bikini bottom leaving her bare to him. They broke off from the kiss that seemed to have lasted for eons and stared at each other. She reached down to unbutton him panted but he stopped her.

"Remember? Its all about you, cutie."

He picked her up in his arms and carried her over to the blanket placed in the sand. After laying her down, she gazed up at him through her lashes, bashful in her nudity. Under his scrutinizing stare, she blushed and tried to hid herself.

"Buffy, don't ever, ever be ashamed of how you look. You are exquisite." 

With that he descended on her mouth and pleased it with his own. Using all the tricks he had learned over the last century and before. She grew more aroused than she ever knew she could be, and she loved it.

She wrapped her legs around his jean-clad pelvis, he wet heat soaking into his netherlands. This made him thrust into her bare body, which in turn, made her loudly groan into his pleasure working mouth. She had never felt so tingling happy, so alive. Every part of her body sang with joy and bliss. 

He crawled down her body to her center, and touched it just once. She ground her teeth, screaming for him to do it again, so he did as she commanded. Rubbing, circling, and stroking, coaxing until she melted in his hands. She mumbled uncontrollably, making it impossible for him to understand her, but he didn't care. The first touch of his tongue on her hot bud, was enough to send her over. He didn't clean up, knowing it would be too much contact for her to take. Her eyes rolling back in her head from her vast expanse of an orgasm made him beam with happiness.

Before she could recover he unbuckled his belt and pulled down him jeans. Kicking off his boots then his pants, he kneeled before her in his alabaster glory. She looked at his grace through hooded eyes, and was amazed. She never knew someone so striking existed, and she wanted him for her own, forever. 

The tip of his manly being prodded at her entrance, she allowed him in with a jump of her hips. And it was his turn to cry out. Her heat enveloped him, and he was alive again. The very feel of her walls crushing him so utterly, was too much for him to bear. It was the same for her, a collective whimper echoed throughout the cave. However, she wanted to be in control this time.

Buffy flipped them over so she was on top, and began to ride him in a steady pace. They ground their hips together in a balanced rhythm, and each began to wonder if they would find this anywhere else. She rode him to the brink of exaustion, and he knew it.

It was his turn to be the ringleader so he flipped them over, she wrapped her legs around his waist to change the angle. He thrust harder then she had and faster too. The pace and feel of his penis hitting her inner most spot was too much for the both of them, crying out in time they came together. 

After coming down from the post-orgasmic high, Buffy licked up and down his neck. She began to wonder where he had been turned, where his life had been sucked from him. 

"Where was it? Where did she do it?" She asked him, still licking over the span of his pail neck.

"Right there." He moaned.

She teased him with her tongue and lightly bit it with her soft human teeth. She knew it was killing him to stay in control, and she liked it.

"Slay--Don'--I--Oh God--" He stammered, he couldn't hold back anymore. He jumped on top of her and drove himself into her. Pumping his cock into her hard and fast she was mesmerized by the sure determination he had in his eyes. He wasn't holding back and she was glad, she had been waiting for this. When Angel had taken her, he had been kind and gentle. He treated her like a china doll, something he could break, when she knew he wanted to get rough with her. Spike, however, knew she could take any kind of wonderful abuse he served to her. It felt so good to have this kind of physical relationship again, it was hard, brutal, and fierce. Just the way she wanted it. 

He looked her in the eyes with a wicked grin. 

"How do you like it?" Spike asked, biting down on the mark he had spotted, from the master. "Or maybe..." He moved to the other side. "I should just make my own."

She knew she shouldn't let him, but...it would feel so good.

"On Friday. You can on Friday."

This stopped his motions.

"Why'd you stop?" Buffy asked him sweetly. She didn't realize the meaning of her words, she had just said she would let him mark her. And that was unimaginable.

"Are you serious?" Spike asked her.

"Yea, I figure, I'm getting more out of this than you are...so it will be like a thank you."

With that, he pushed his mouth onto her and plunged his tongue in to her mouth at the same time his dick went into her velvety core. He couldn't stop thinking about what she had said, the acceptance he never thought he would receive from her, but he just did. This went on for hours, upon hours. She left just before 5:30, knowing she would have to go home. With a silent kiss they parted, conscious they would meet again that night at the Bronze. 

When she arrived home she jumped into the shower, not scrubbing only rinsing, to keep his scent on her just so she could smell it. She then got dressed for the day, not caring she didn't get any sleep last night. Aware of what she did was enough to relax her for school.

A/N--New chapter will be up soon, I am very excited to write the movie theme. Sorry this chapter took me so long to get up...Don't have that much time on my hands...Review!!!


	11. Teaser

****

Teaser

Arriving home in the morning was something Buffy wished she didn't have to do. She wished she could have stayed in the cool comforting arms of her vampire lover, and do things of pleasure all day, however, school and her mother couldn't find out, so she left. On the walk home she contemplated her new and lustful self. Was that all it was with Spike, lust? She didn't think so, but she couldn't admit that, not yet. She climbed through her window just as her alarm went off.

Crap, No sleep today.

Buffy took her morning shower, dried her hair, put on her makeup, all while listening to her radio. She hoped that the bronzes Thursday theme would be something Spike would want to do. When the DJ came over the speakers with the news of what the theme would be, she jumped up and down, knowing Spike would come for this one.

Running downstairs to meet her mother, Buffy was greeted with a smile.

"I just heard the theme for at the Bronze, and I have EXACTLY what you can wear."

Authors Note---Okay...I haven't written in like300 years I know! And how could I, when I do start to write, write a teeny, tiny chapter like this. It's cause I'm evil. No, I'm writing the next chapter....rrrrrrrright now.


End file.
